


Stronger Than Words

by AdrianTheBlack



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla, bottom akira, top akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianTheBlack/pseuds/AdrianTheBlack
Summary: Goro and Akira in an established relationships several years after happenings in the game. Their first time is finally here and they are both very awkward and very turned on. How will it end up with this deadly combination?A little bit of spoilers.





	Stronger Than Words

After coming back from overseas where he escaped when he somehow managed to survive his supposed death, Goro was struggling to find a job in Japan for months. Starting on a clean page was hard for sure. After several failed attempts to get a daily job, he started to play with a thought of freelancing, with each day gradually liking that idea more and more and so, instead of searching for more open positions, he switched to digging information about different ways of earning money. He didn’t give up; something might definitely come up if he tries hard enough. Despite his inability to find a work up until then, he was strangely positive. And that was exactly what he was doing that day, trying hard as he was fighting his currently sluggish state of mind.

What cut his thoughts was a sudden beep of his phone that made him wish it was Akira’s text. They have been dating for just something over a month and Goro was still flustered by it. That they got together was a small miracle and he cherished every moment spent with his boyfriend.

He found out that his little wish came true as soon as he saw the name of the sender and he felt his heartbeat getting faster with excitement.

[text] Akira: Come over today? I’ll have a dinner ready.

Goro smiled. The invitation sure sounded nice and what was better than spending time with his boyfriend after work? Up until then, they were doing so every day ever since they got together and Goro wouldn’t exchange it for anything else.

[text]: As long as you make a curry much less spicy than the last time, I will.

Liar. He would come anyway. But of course, it was always better to eat a meal he would actually like; besides, he believed that it would make Akira happy, too.

[text] Akira: Got it. Should be ready by 6.

Oh, Goro was going to make so sure he would come sooner, he couldn’t miss his chance to see Akira cooking, after all. He had always done it that way and all Akira did was to show his happiness over being able to spend more time with him. It was rather hard to get used to the fact that someone really appreciated his presence there but Goro was making a steady progress in this area, gradually trusting Akira more.

 

He was at the raven’s door already six minutes after five, ringing the doorbell and trying to calm himself down. His heart always beat so fast whenever he was about to see Akira and it took some time until it calmed down when they were together. Save from these often times Akira did something that made his heart jump again. Like, for example, opening the door for him and smiling the way it made Goro feel like he had just seen an angel. Like now.

“Welcome! Come inside, I need a little bit more time.”

Just that smile alone was saying how glad he was to see Goro there, no matter if he was an hour early or not; but the tone of his voice made him completely sure. It warmed Goro’s heart and made him feel glad he was alive.

“Pardon me for intrusion,” Goro murmured with a smile of his own, one of those genuine ones mostly Akira had a privilege to see.

Almost shyly, he took Akira’s hand and pulled him close for a kiss, closing his eyes and letting his lips find Akira’s, enjoying their softness. Even though they had already kissed many times, it still felt as sweet as their first one and Goro’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest again. He didn’t even realize how hard his hand squeezed Akira’s when his tongue found its way inside of the raven’s mouth, being enveloped with a taste of his boyfriend he loved so much. They were not one hundred percent in a sync just yet but that didn’t keep Goro from getting dizzy from all those sensations; Akira and his closeness the only thing that existed for him right then.

When they parted, Goro was panting a bit, his cheeks slightly flushed. Akira was smiling so gently at him and it was melting his heart, making him feel overwhelmed by his feelings. And gosh, could he also see pink color dusting Akira’s cheeks…? He didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve Akira and yet, there they were, and he was having him all for himself even despite that. How lucky he was.

Hesitantly, he let go of his boyfriend’s hand and took his shoes and a coat off, putting them on their designated places.

“How has your day been?” he asked to cut the slightly awkward silence after the kiss.

“Pretty good.” Akira hummed. “We got a new brand of coffee and Sojiro taught me how to brew it – it was quite easy, actually.”

Sojiro was preparing Akira for becoming a manager during the upcoming years so the two of them were currently busy – Akira with learning all the important stuff, Sojiro with teaching him. Goro could tell it exhausted his boyfriend some days, but other days, he appeared calm and strangely satisfied about the work and today was one of those blessed ones.

“I am going to finish the meal then. You can watch me if you want to.”

Goro nodded. Of course he wanted to, that was why he came earlier, after all. He followed Akira into the kitchen, taking a seat and watching him work until he got lost in his dreamy thoughts about how good Akita looked when he was working. After a while though, he realized his current state and shook his head, standing up.

“Let me help you.”

He made a few steps towards the counter and cut that small distance between them, standing so close next to Akira their sides were almost touching.

“What can I do?” he asked, looking at Akira with intense gaze.

Maybe it was just his imagination but it looked like Akira shifted a bit, maybe nervous under his questioning gaze… or was it something different? Was it possible that he might be nervous because of Goro’s closeness…?

“You can pass me a mix of spices you can find when you open a cabinet in front of you,” he said in the end. “The one in a red bag.”

Goro opened the cabinet and did just that, passing the bag to Akira. “Anything else?” He looked at his boyfriend again, watching him working.

Akira paused his movements for a moment, looking as if he was thinking about something.

“I’m fine, it just needs a little bit of time and stirring. Maybe it would be the best if you sat at the table though, you are too distracting.” He turned to Goro, giving him a soft, apologetic look with his cheeks tinted by a blush. “In the best sense, of course, but it doesn’t exactly help when I am trying to cook something good for you.”

“Oh…” Goro murmured, his cheeks flushing as he made two steps back and then turned and walked to the table, sitting on a chair there. So it was true, huh? Akira reacted to his closeness… Seriously, just that thought was making him giddy with happiness. Still, he controlled himself and just watched Akira working in silence.

It didn’t take long though and he was losing himself in watching the way his boyfriend moved, finding it a big deal arousing. Seriously, what was wrong with him? They hadn’t made love yet and since they were both inexperienced, they were all about taking time and what not… And yet, he couldn’t help himself that day. Not that he never felt like jumping straight into bed with Akira but that day, it was unusually intense.

When the meal was ready and Akira turned to him, he was still staring at him with shining eyes, his thoughts completely open to someone with an actual experience but luckily for him, Akira was just confused there.

“Anything wrong, Goro? The food is ready.”

“A-Ah, not at all… I was just thinking… thinking about something work-related!” Goro blushed, quickly snapping from his dazed state. No, he didn’t need Akira knowing he was currently thirsting after him, definitely not!

“Okay, then. Make sure not to overwork yourself though.”

Goro sighed from relief as Akira seemed to buy it and he stood up and helped him set a table for dinner. Once everything was ready and plates with deliciously smelling curry were put there, he had his thoughts finally under his control and he could breathe.

With a soft smile, he tried a little bit of the meal, only for that smile to grow wider. Damn, it was really tasty… and with just a perfect amount of spiciness for him. Easy to handle and yet enriching the taste with a perfect balance. It was simply great.

Enjoying his meal, he didn’t even notice Akira’s eyes on him. It took him some time before he raised his gaze up and it connected with curious, big eyes of his boyfriend.

“How is it?”

Was it just him or was there an undeniable insecurity in Akira’s voice? Better let him know as soon as possible.

“It’s delicious! A perfect balance, without an unnecessary spiciness, it’s great!” Well, his smile was certainly telling it all. He almost blushed once he realized his outburst but it looked like he made Akira very happy. His expression was almost radiating happiness and he hummed in appreciation before he started to eat as well, obviously pretty content with being able to make a meal Goro would enjoy.

Akira’s happiness was contagious and Goro ate with a smile, taking one bite after another, sometimes looking at Akira. When their eyes met, he smiled wider and they were eating in a comfortable silence, their dinner ending maybe a little bit too quickly.

“What is the plan for today?” Goro asked once he wiped his mouth with a paper tissue. “No matter what it is though, we should do the dishes before. I don’t want you to clean after both of us when I go home since you already made such a delicious curry.”

“I thought about watching some movie. If you feel like that. And I’ll appreciate the help.”

They were both smiling, Goro’s smile one of those rare (but gradually becoming more often) genuine ones and Akira having that usual, soft smile he had so often in Goro’s presence.

Goro stood up and brought dishes to a sink and Akira washed them as Goro worked on drying them. It was almost as if they were a good team in it already and they discussed how they were doing that day before they met up - Akira mentioning the new kind of coffee he learned to make again, this time in detail, and Goro talking about the possibility of freelancing.

Talking like that, the time passed quickly and before they knew it, all the dishes were washed. With the work well done, they both moved to watch television in Akira’s living room. Goro sat down on a couch there, smiling when Akira sat close to him even though the couch was considerably spacious. He rested his head on Goro’s shoulder and Goro stroked his hair softly while he searched for a movie in the television that looked entertaining enough.

Goro’s attention was on something completely different from the movie though and he found it difficult to concentrate on what was happening on the screen when Akira was so close to him. He didn’t know why it was so intense that day but everything about Akira’s presence was making him all tingly inside. He was so close and warm and he could swear he could feel a very nice smell coming from his side. Was it a perfume? Or a shampoo? He didn’t know but it was definitely arousing, making his mind all fuzzy and his head dizzy with something intensity of which he hadn’t known until then yet.

He didn’t know how much time passed, it felt like centuries in a drunk state and, following his instincts, Goro turned to Akira, lifted his chin up, turned his face towards his and kissed him; softly at first, then turning more demanding, his tongue forcing its way into Akira’s inviting mouth, claiming him with passion and hunger he wasn’t aware where it was coming from.

Akira reacted to his advances beautifully. Even though Goro could sense a surprise from his side at first, what he gave into the kiss was returned to him with just as much passion. Akira’s hands were suddenly squeezing his hips and Goro’s found the raven hair, his fingers tangling into it and tugged on it in raw passion.

All about Akira’s taste was overwhelming and a quiet moan escaped Goro as his tongue danced with his boyfriend’s. Akira was suddenly lying under him and Goro didn’t even know if he was the one who pushed him down or if Akira lay down himself, pulling him with him. That was not important at the moment, though.

Goro’s hands were not tangled in Akira’s hair anymore, they were supporting him then, his light brown strands tickling Akira’s cheeks. As if having a mind of its own, his body pressed itself against Akira’s what caused Akira to moan and press back against Goro and that tiny sound was enough to make Goro grind against him, getting a few more moans and sharp exhales out of his boyfriend. They were both shuddering then but Goro’s mind was too shut to care.

Both of them were getting more worked up with each passing second, Akira’s hands travelling under Goro’s shirt and scratching up and down his back softly as Goro claimed his mouth in that arousing dance. And then, they were out of breath and Goro pulled away from the kiss, panting as he stared down at Akira with dizzy eyes, drunk with lust. Akira was an undone mess, his cheeks flushed and expression full of want and somehow, that made Goro snap back to reality.

He sat up, straddling Akira’s thighs, his hand stroking his cheek in a silent apology.

“I’m sorry, I… got carried away too much… didn’t I?”

A slight confusion showed in Akira’s eyes just before worry and concern filled them.

“No, it’s totally okay. I thought we were just about to have sex.” He took Goro’s hand, squeezing it softly and looking into his eyes with desire that was burning Goro inside, making him wish he would lose all his control and claim Akira as his own, make him never forget him.

“You don’t want to? I want you so much… I’ve been wanting you for a long time…” Akira continued and Goro’s heart filled with warm happiness, so much he felt like jumping around. “It’s okay if you don’t want to though. I can wait for how much it will take.”

“No, I really want you!” Goro said way too quickly for him not to feel ashamed but even so, he didn’t turn his gaze away. He was serious there and even though he certainly didn’t plan for them to have their first lovemaking that day before, he wanted Akira and if he thought about it, that day was as good as any other one. It didn’t matter, he just wanted to be close. As much as it was physically possible.

Blushing, he was staring down at Akira, seeing how his face brightened up at Goro’s emotional reply.

“Yaay~!” Akira let out and Goro was suddenly pulled down into a sweet embrace.

“What are you so happy about, idiot!” Goro’s blush grew redder. “A-Anyway, we haven’t even talked of an important matter about who is going to top!” Yes, that problem was still there… And honestly, if you asked Goro, he didn’t know which position he would prefer at all. They were both so inexperienced that Akira probably didn’t know eith-

“Of course you’re going to top! I want you to claim me… I want you feel you inside of me… I want you…”

Oh yeah, so he already had an idea. An idea spoken in such way that Goro’s face was already burning with a large wave of heat that rose to it and he grabbed a pillow, smacking Akira’s head. Did he just have to tell it that way? Did he have to be so smug and certain when Goro was a nervous mess there? But… looking at his face closely, even Goro could see traces of his nervousness. Lips trembling softly, a tiny amount of fear in his eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed… So Akira was nervous, he just… he just wanted him so much, huh?

“Fine. I’ll be the top. It’s not like I have anything against it.” Just a thought of entering Akira and having him all for himself was so arousing that he had almost troubles to breathe… “It sounds very nice, actually.”

Still, from their initial outburst of passion, they both seemed to calm down significantly. Were they going to be able to get that heated again…? But… Goro wanted Akira and wanted him a lot and seeing him desiring him caught him straight by his heart. The more he was looking down at him, the more he was getting aroused once again. How could he not when the fucker was so sexy there? For example, let’s take his neck…

His neck… Goro leaned down, biting just under Akira’s earlobe gently what was being met with a moan and soft hug, Akira tilting his head to a side to give him more space. And Goro bit on his skin lower, inhaling the sweet smell Akira was wearing that day. He kissed the previously bitten place and then moved to a different one, kissing it and nipping on the skin all the way down to his shoulder, encouraged by soft moans and groans coming from Akira’s side.

He soon found out that Akira’s white t-shirt he was wearing that day was very in the way when he wanted to kiss his boyfriend’s skin on more places and so he let his hand travel under it, rolling it up.

“Take it off,” he let out something very close to an order involuntarily, blushing a bit as he realized his bossiness during such a moment. However, Akira didn’t seem to mind it – if anything, he just smiled the way it looked like Goro said something he really liked.

“Certainly.”

Goro sat up so Akira could remove his shirt and once he did so, he tossed it aside. He didn’t lay down after that just yet thought, he slowly unbuttoned Goro’s shirt instead. “It’s your turn now.”

Goro wanted to protest but having only Akira naked would be unfair; plus, Akira’s fingers brushing against his skin as he worked on unbuttoning his shirt felt good and his body craved the contact. And so he just sat there and let his boyfriend undress him, until the shirt finally slipped down his arms and he could take it off and put it away.

That admiring look showing on Akira’s face was almost embarrassing and Goro found himself feeling happy that Akira liked the way he looked so much. Even though he put a considerable effort into looking good and he was aware of being handsome, he was still worried that someone he loved could not find him so attractive. That his worries were not based on reality made him feel relieved and safe and much more certain about what they were about to do.

He wanted to lean down and continue kissing that deliciously pale skin of his boyfriend but suddenly, Akira’s hands were all over chis chest, stroking him, touching him in a way as if he never wanted to forget any shape and that caught him off guard, sending a very pleasurable shiver down his body. He froze on the spot, just letting Akira touch him for a moment before his hands joined the game too.

They were both sitting then, their hands exploring each other’s body, Goro’s hands sliding up and down Akira’s back, his skin reacting with small shivers under Akira’s touch. At some point, his hands clumsily reached into Akira’s pants and he squeezed his ass, his cock reacting with hardening fully. Damn, that was the place where… That was the place he was soon going to enter and he let out an involuntary groan at the thought. He couldn’t wait anymore..! Even though he was worried about his possible failure, he just wanted Akira – he wanted him so much it was almost unbearable.

Driven by his desires, his hands moved from Akira’s ass to a button of his pants, clumsily trying to unbutton them as fast as he possibly could. It turned out to be a much bigger challenge than he would ever be able to guess and frustration was almost eating him alive as he struggled. The button was finally undone though, soon followed by a zipper.

He could notice that Akira shuddered once he undid his pants and damn, that was so, so precious, Goro felt like eating him alive out of his love and desire.

“Put them… off…” he said as he tugged on Akira’s pants, moving away from him after so they could get him naked.

“Alright but I want to take yours off, too.”

“That is not a bad deal. But I believe we should go to bed now. I don’t think that the couch is a good place for the first… sex…” Goro gulped.

Akira smiled and nodded, then took Goro’s hand and pulled him up, leading him to bedroom. He was trying hard to walk slowly but his eagerness was coming through and his steps were much faster than he wanted them to be. And Goro was thankful for that. His hard cock was already painfully pushing against a fabric of his boxers and pants and even though he was aware it was going to be very embarrassing, he was looking for the moment he finally sets it free.

Once they were in the bedroom, he pushed Akira to the bed and as soon as he hit the mattress, he pulled his pants down. By mistake, he pulled them down alongside with his boxers and blushed deep red once he saw Akira’s cock, unprepared for such a thing. Well, it was not like he had never seen someone else’s dick by then but… This was his boyfriend, a person he was deeply in love with and he finally had a pleasure to see him in all his beauty… especially his cock.

It was already erect and perfectly shaped, the size just right… and somehow, it looked cute. In a very, very good sense; even though if Goro said it aloud, Akira would probably laugh or feel awkward or - and he certainly didn’t want that - turn flaccid.

He realized he was staring only when Akira shifted on the bed and his look slid up, meeting his boyfriend’s very red face.

“Like what you see?” Akira had a nerve to ask even though it was clearer than a sunny day that he was very embarrassed.

“Sh-Shut up, idiot!” was what escaped Goro then though he caught himself right after and cleared his throat. “I… must apologize for throwing you on the bed so roughly. And undressing you so fast.” Neither of them was prepared for that, at least he thought so.

“That’s okay but you need to follow. You can’t fuck me with your pants on, can you?”

Smirking and with that blushing face of his, Akira got on his knees, hooked his fingers into Goro’s pants and pulled him close, already working on undoing them. With Goro standing in front of him, it was not a difficult task and he did so in just a few seconds, swiftly proceeding to pull his pants down alongside with his boxers as well to get back at him.

Goro froze when his pants and boxers hit his knees, feeling a cold air on his exposed cock. Akira froze as well and he blinked before his lips stretched into a nervous, but also quite a pleased smile.

“Oh my…” was the only think murmured from his side as his smile turned even wider. “Get those off and come here, I want to feel you inside of me already.”

Gulping dryly, Goro stepped out of his pants, praying for not falling down and hitting the ground as he was taking them off. In his currently unnerved mental state, it was more than possible. Somehow though, he made it to the bed and sat down next to Akira, both of them finally fully naked. What was he supposed to do now though? He was turned on and nervous and even though he felt like devouring Akira whole, knowing how inexperienced he was made him hesitate, not moving just yet. At first, he should…

“I’ve read about this and I am positive we should use a lubricant. I don’t have any with me though…” He paused, a horrible realization hitting him. So now, after all they went through until then, they would be unable to have sex? Damn, he was so stupid, he should have got that thing long before and carry it with him when he was going to be with Akira, even if just in case…!

“Ahah, don’t worry, I got one some time ago…” Akira said as he laughed nervously, scratching his head. And then, he leaned to a nightstand, opened a drawer and took out a small bottle with transparent, slippery liquid. “This should suffice, I think.”

Goro’s eyes widened as he stared at the item Akira put on the bed, overcome with conflicting emotions. Akira was much better prepared than him, unbelievable! It was his personal failure! But… did it mean that he planned to sleep with him ever since the time he got the lube and possibly even before? That… well, that was so precious Goro could forgive himself for letting Akira win. If he didn’t, he would never be aware of such a thing.

And then, as those thoughts were invading Goro’s mind, Akira was suddenly lying down on the bed with his legs spread wide. Needing a place where to look other than those parts of Akira that were so sexy, his gaze shot up to his face, seeing him gulp.

“I’ll… be in your care, then,” the raven said.

Taking a sharp inhale, Goro grabbed the lube with his trembling hands, managing to open the bottle, luckily without many difficulties. He covered fingers of his left hand with it, using a generous amount. After all, who knew how much of if he was going to need… He didn’t want to hurt Akira.

Once it seemed the amount of the liquid was just enough, he rubbed his fingertips against his boyfriend’s asshole, that action alone making him even more worked up. Momentarily, he forgot a part of his nervousness and slowly slid his index finger inside, hearing Akira gasp.

“Is this okay?” he asked as his head shot up, searching for any signs of discomfort on his face. However, there was none. Akira’s eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed, a non-descriptive kind of want written on his face.

“Mhm… It feels weird but also good. Please, go on. I want you.”

With a small gulp, Goro moved his finger in and out, shuddering at that warmth enveloping him. Just thinking that he was going to enter that warmth soon was making him melt, his breath growing fast and the room was suddenly way too hot…

Wanting more, another of his fingers entered Akira’s hole what got a gasp and a small moan out of him and Goro had never been so turned on. He looked at Akira’s aroused face and kept looking at it as he let his fingers move inside of him, trying out different angles to get more moans and gasps out of him. His little experiments proved to bring some fruit as Akira grew a little bit louder, his body writhing a little bit. And then, there was suddenly a sharp moan resonating inside the room and Goro paused at the place which his fingertips were currently rubbing against.

So that was it, huh? He had found the place…!

Judging by Akira’s expression, he was surprised by the sudden shot of pleasure but Goro didn’t grant him enough time to think about it more. The movement of his fingers became more certain, more precise as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust of his fingers, sometimes going as far as to rub his fingertips against it.

By that time, his boyfriend was an erotic mess and Goro loved it; to have as much power as to make him experience such pleasure was a feeling he was getting addicted to. And fast.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” He couldn’t hold back a tease, feeling much more confident than before. That was probably something giving someone so much pleasure could do.

“Right… ahh… back at you…!” Akira arched his back as Goro stimulated that sweet, sweet place once again, not giving him any break.

And then, Goro scissored his fingers inside of him, noticing that Akira had already become much looser. Was it enough for him to enter already? He craved going inside of that tight, inviting place so much it was almost unbearable.

Luckily for him, just when he considered asking Akira if it was okay to fuck him already and embarrass himself with it, Akira let out an impatient groan. “I want more…! Goro, just get inside already…!”

If it was any other situation, Goro would probably tease him for his impatience but at the moment, they were on the same boat, both eager to take a next step, their minds dizzy with desire.

“Certainly.”

He pulled his fingers out what caused Akira to let out another dissatisfied groan at the sudden lack of stimulation. Goro felt generous (and very horny) though, so he didn’t waste any time and swiftly coated his cock with lubricant, his hands shaking. They were really going to do that…! And he should better calm down because like this, a threat of coming during his first thrusts was way too real.

Taking a few deep breaths, he looked at Akira lying all inviting and flushed there and it was like a temperature of the room rose several degrees higher.

“I think if you… put your legs a little bit higher, it would help me enter you easier.”

He blushed at his own request but was pleased to see Akira getting a hold of his thighs and raising them up for him what made him even more erotic. “Hurry up…”

Being gently rushed like that, Goro positioned himself in front of Akira’s asshole and then finally led his cock inside, his left hand helping him before he pushed deep, getting enveloped by the heavenly tightness. A raspy moan of pleasure tore out of his throat and he leaned down, towering over Akira.

“Are you okay?” His voice was filled with concern, no mask worn there, just pure love even despite his need to just thrust in and out of that delicious body of his boyfriend.

“More than okay. It feels weird but I want you, go on…”

Goro felt Akira’s warm walls relaxing around him more somehow; and maybe that was what the raven was doing on purpose to encourage him more. He slowly thrust almost whole out and then deep inside again, setting up a slow pace. He was completely new to this but that thought was pushed back into the depths of his mind. What was currently there was just this feeling of pleasure that made him moan and being so close to Akira like he had never been before.

It took him a few more thrust to hit Akira’s sweet spot and once he did so, Akira arched his back as he moaned loudly, his chest lightly hitting Goro’s. Encouraged by the reaction, Goro wrapped his left arm around Akira and pulled him close as he angled his cock just the right way to hit his prostate with each thrust.

Akira’s legs were hugging him around his waist soon after and a series of his wanton moans resonated in the room, like music to Goro’s ears. Damn, Akira was just too perfect for him and this… gosh, this was something. This feeling was making him glad he was alive.

“Akira…” he heard himself whispering, over and over again, with a voice he didn’t really recognize as his own.

And Akira was moaning his name out, making Goro go crazy, the movement of his hips turning sharper, more intense. He was already close, he could feel it and a worry that he wouldn’t be able to make Akira come filled his mind.

He moved up, breaking the embrace and gave his lover’s neck a kiss as an apology for that. Still, he needed that hand elsewhere. He wrapped it around Akira’s dick and stroked it in the rhythm of his thrusts, pushing his own orgasm back so he could bring Akira over the edge sooner. Still, he couldn’t stop looking away from his sexy lover, all undone and his and despite the fight with himself he was putting up, that sent him over the edge first.

Letting a loud groan, he thrust sharply deep inside of his lover, filling him with his cum. And then, he suddenly felt Akira’s walls contracting around him, a series of louder moans coming from his side.

He didn’t know when he stopped moving and didn’t know how long he was gone in that heavenly state he reached but the first thing he noticed was Akira’s chest covered with his own seed and that filled him with relief. So he managed to make him come in the end, huh? Damn, he got so lucky!

In his childish happiness (and also probably it had something to do with his post-orgasmic state), he chuckled and hugged Akira tightly, his cock which was already growing limp slipping out of him. It took him a few moments to realize what had just happened and by that time, Akira was already stroking his hair softly. Goro noticed that mysterious smile on his face only when it finally clicked and he looked up at him, embarrassment filling him almost instantly.

But Akira was there smiling at him in that soft way and despite his red face that spoke lengths about his embarrassment, there were gentle waves of happiness washing over him inside.

“That was… wow… pretty good.”

Akira’s words just made him blush harder and he hid his face on his chest, desperately trying to calm his fast-beating heart at least a little bit.

“Are you alright?” His question was muffled because of his mouth being pressed against Akira’s chest but it was still clear.

“More than alright. It was great, I loved it. I can’t wait until we do it again… I mean… was it good for you too, Goro?”

“Yes,” Goro said quickly, maybe a little bit too much but he didn’t want Akira to worry about the possibility of their first lovemaking being any worse than perfect for him.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up to look at Akira, craving to see his face, to connect with him after being so intimate. He was currently being filled with a mixture of happiness, insecurity, love and nervousness he had never felt before and Akira’s presence was like a balm to his nerves.

“We should take a shower.” He grimaced, realizing how sticky his skin was feeling. “But… let’s stay like this just a little bit longer…”

With a content sigh, he leaned close to Akira, connecting their lips in a sweet, loving kiss, stronger and clearer than any words he could say right then.


End file.
